Seijuu Sentai Gingaman
Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, (星獣戦隊ギンガマン|Seijū Sentai Gingaman), translated into English as Starbeast Squadron Gingaman, (Ginga can be translated as galaxy, but no kanji was given in the logo, and the series uses it as a meaningless proper noun that has nothing to do with galaxies.) is Toei Company Limited's 22nd production of the Super Sentai television series. Its footage has been used in the American series Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Plot "The Starbeasts: They are mysterious animals who fight for the sake of defending harmony in the Milky Way!" 3,000 years ago, the Balban space pirates invaded Earth. The Starbeasts and the first Gingaman, warriors of the Ginga Forest, fought them with the mystical power called Earth and eventually were able to imprison them. Subsequently, the Ginga people cloaked their forest within boundaries and passed on the duty of Ginga warriors through generations. Hyuuga, Hayate, Gouki, Hikaru and Saya are chosen as the 133rd generation of warriors of the Starbeast Swords. Ryouma is very happy that his elder brother Hyuuga succeeds to the honorable title. While Elder Orghi holds the succession ceremony of the Starbeast Swords, an earthquake breaks the seal of Balban. Orghi orders the 133rd generation of warriors to get the GingaBraces hidden in Roaring Mountain. However, the Balban attacks them to prevent the birth of the new Gingaman. During the battle, Hyuuga gets shallowed into a crack in the ground which Captain Zahab of the Balban created. Becoming enraged, Ryouma activates his Earth power and awakens the GingaBraces. The Gingaman fight together with the Starbeasts against the Balban, who desire to revive the Demon Beast Daitanix, on whose "corpse" they built their castle. Characters Ginga Forest Gingamen "GingaRed~Ryouma!" "GingaGreen~Hayate!" "GingaBlue~Gouki!" "GingaYellow~Hikaru!" "GingaPink~Saya!" "Black Knight~Hyuuga!" "Legendary blades running through the Galaxy! Seijuu Sentai Gingaman!" * Ryouma / (Super Armor Shine) GingaRed * Hayate / (Super Armor Shine) GingaGreen * Gouki / (Super Armor Shine) GingaBlue * Hikaru / (Super Armor Shine) GingaYellow * Saya / (Super Armor Shine) GingaPink * Hyuuga / Black Knight / Heavy Knight (1, 25-50) Other Heroes *Black Knight BullBlack (17-26) "Black Knight~BullBlack!" **Krantz Arsenal *Starbeast Swords/Flashing Starbeast Swords *Ginga Braces *Willing Sword Machine Blades **Kiba Cutter **Kiba Shot **Kiba Claw **Kiba Knives **Kiba Arrow *Beast Attack Rods *Bull Riot *Beast Armor Shine **Beast Armor Claws *Knight Axe Vehicles *Beast Racehorses **Red Spark **Green Wind **Blue Horizon **Yellow Thunder **Pink Flower *Mobile Steed Galeo Pulsar Starbeasts *Galaxy Beast Warrior/Super Armor Shine Gingaioh **(Silver) Starbeast GingaLeon **(Silver) Starbeast Gingalcon **(Silver) Starbeast Gingarilla **(Silver) Starbeast Gingaverick **(Silver) Starbeast Gingat *Heavy Starbeast GoTaurus **Combined Beast-Warrior BullTaurus *Steel Starbeast GingaRhinos **GingaWheel 1 **GingaWheel 2 **GingaWheel 3 **GingaWheel 4 **GingaWheel 5 *Steel Starbeast GingaPhoenix **GingaWing 1 **GingaWing 2 **GingaWing 3 **GingaWing 4 **GingaWing 5 *Giant Steel Starbeast GingaBitus Crusier Mode/Scramble Mode Allies *Elder Orghi (1-2, 50) *Wisdom Tree Moak (3-48, 50) *Fairy Bokku *Haruhiko Aoyama *Yuuta Aoyama *Degius (40) Space Pirates Balban *Captain Zahab *Captain Gregory (Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Steerwoman Shelinda (1-49, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *The Balban Army Generals (1-49, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) **Gun General Sambash (1-12, 18, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) **Sword General Budoh (1-24, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) **Evil Empress Iliess (34) ***Spectral Empress Iliess (1-34, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ***Iliess Majin Tribe (1-34, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Wangawanga (25, 34, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Geltgelt (26, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Morugumorugu (27, 34) ****Hierahiera (28, 34, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Barukibaruki (30, 34) ****Garagara (31, 34, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ****Merudameruda (32) ****Desphias (33, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) **Destruction King Battobas (1-49, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) ***Black Marketeer Biznella (29-47)/Majin Biznella (47) *Seamen Yartots Sambash Majin Gang *Kolshizer (2, 19, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Rigurou (3) *Dreddredder (4) *Bucter (5, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Tagredor (6-7) *Torbador (6-7, 19, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Dolmar (8) *Mandiger (9, 19, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Sutoiji (10) *Neika (11, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Gurinji (12) Budoh Majin Mob *Komuhachi (2, 12-13, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Fudasoushou (14) *Kemuemon (15, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Amehoshi (16) *Kugutsudayu (17) *Kairikibou (18, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Budoh Majin Mob's Four Shoguns (19-23) **Sunabakutou (19) **Hyoudogasa (20) **Houretsudou (21) **Dotoumusha (22-23) *Onimaru & Yamimaru (24, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) Battobas Majin Corps *Bamasu (35, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Bonbusu (36, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Copis (37) *Magudasu (38, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Bazugasu (39, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Dangusu (2, 44, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Chainsaws (45, Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Zakkasu (46) *Mizarusu (48) Demon Beasts *Demon Beast Daitanix (1-43) **Earth Demon Beast (44-50) *Demon Beast Daitanix II (Gingaman vs. Megaranger) *Demon Beast Fortress Ghelmadix (Gingaman vs. Megaranger) Other Villains *Barreled Scholar Pucrates (1-)/Pucorpse Pucrates (-48) *Medoumedou (2, 19, 23-24) Trivia *This is the first Sentai series to have a Power-up Henshin, the Beast Armor Shine. Episodes Category:Sentai Season Category:Wild Beast